Simply Lois
by Maywen
Summary: Lois Lane est parfaite. Vous en doutez encore? Ce qui suit va vous convaincre.  Série de drabbles
1. Excuse bidon

Titre: Simply Lois  
>Auteur: Chlo<br>genre: humour/romance  
>Tout public<br>Disclamer: rien à moi (lois clark et les autres viennent de smallville et de leurs proprios) mais les idées sont de moi ^^  
>Note de l'auteur: Ben, quitte à poster souvent, autant vraiment poster à tout va, non? Donc 'simplicité' a une petite soeur. Même principe: des drabbles! Mais cette fois, Lois à l'honneur et aussi le Clois! Enjoy!<p>

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Excuse bidon<strong>

_Lane !

_Oui, patron chéri ?

Regard de biche et sourire niais, Lois ! Sois brillante !

_Vos articles ? Ils en sont où ?

_Oh ! Et bien, voyez-vous, je travaillais et… j'ai dû tout lâcher pour voir Superman sauver une famille. Donc, et bien, vous aurez ça dans l'heure, ce qui sera bien mieux qu'un article sur la crise financière, non ?

_Si. » Bougonna Perry. « Où est Kent ? Vous êtes bien les seuls à être toujours en retard !

_Clark est en retard ? Oh le méchant !

_N'en faites pas trop.

_Désolée.

Ou pas…


	2. Excuse bidon II

Voilà, on va prendre un rythme qui peut aller de un ou trois jours maxi entre deux posts. Je ne suis pas connue pour être régulière mais je tente ^^

* * *

><p><strong>2. Excuse bidon II<strong>

Un énorme chocolat chaud, des biscuits, un peu de musique et…

_ Lane !

La voix mélodieuse de Perry White de bon matin.

_Oui ?

_Vous vous croyez chez vous ?

_Vous savez, big boss, j'aime ce journal au point que, oui, c'est un peu ma maison.

_Vos pieds !

_Vous avez remarqué ? Oui, ce sont mes nouvelles bottes ! Même Smallville ne l'a pas remarqué. Je savais que vous aviez un œil aiguisé !

Le dit Perry leva les yeux au ciel.

_Où est Kent ?

_Bloqué par Superman dans la Yellowstreet. Vraiment désolée.

_Vous allez me tuer…


	3. Rougir

Soyons motivé!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Rougir<strong>

_On parie ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils mais tendit tout de même la main. Parfait, son plan diabolique était en marche !

_D'accord. Un café ou un chocolat aromatisé caramel, chantilly et marshmallow pour la gagnante.

Lois luttait contre son sourire niais, sûre de sa victoire. Pour un peu, elle aurait entamé une danse de la joie. Elle s'avança vers Clark et se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

_Toujours à jouer au spider solitaire ?

_Lois !

_Petit Smallville devient un rebelle. J'aime !

Fière de le voir rougir, Lois hilare retourna près de Chloé.

_Gagné !

_Mince !


	4. Mais non!

Et encore un! C'est ma tournée!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Mais non !<strong>

Lois inspira encore une fois, pour être bien sûre de ne pas frapper son indic. Ce crétin déblatérait depuis exactement dix minutes sur sa chute de rein.

Elle soupira une énième fois, tentant de lui faire comprendre son agacement mais rien n'y faisait.

_Pas trop tôt Smallville ! » S'écria-t-elle en voyant Clark arriver.

_Oh… Vous… Euh.

Son indic bafouillait, ça, c'était la meilleure de la journée. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Clark lui adressa un regard sceptique.

_Désolé, j'ignorais que la demoiselle était prise.

Hein ?

_On n'est pas en couple ! » S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.


	5. Art culinaire

**5. Art culinaire**

Clark regardait d'un air absent les étranges morceaux noirs dans l'appartement de Lois. Qu'était ce donc ?

_Lois ?

_ Hum hum ? Lui répondit-elle d'un air absent.

_C'est du charbon ?

_De quoi ?

_Ca. Dit-il en lui tendant un des morceaux incriminés.

Elle semblait un peu… coupable. Elle fixait le morceau de charbon et lui avait un sourire contrit.

_Pas vraiment…

_C'est à dire.

_C'est du poulet…

_Ah.

_Oui…

_Et les autres ?

_Ca dépend. Bœuf. Poulet. Et peut-être même un œuf.

Ah. Oui, vu de cette manière. Même pour un kryptonien, c'est traumatisant.

_J't'invite au resto.


	6. Home sweet home

**6. Home sweet home **

Lois agrippait la manche du pull de Clark et le tira dans son appartement.

_C'était l'idée du siècle, Smallville.

_Je n'ai pas que de mauvaises idées, Lois. » répondit-il avec une grimace.

_Continue comme ça et je vais finir par le croire.

Elle retira sa veste et ses hauts talons.

_ Je t'offre un verre ?

_Nous ne risquons pas de travailler des masses comme ça.

Il accepta cependant le verre. Et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

_Ahhhhhh bonheur ! Prends donc l'ordi. Je dicte, tu tapes.

Il acquiesça. Travailler ici au lieu du bureau était du pur génie.


	7. Réveil matinal

**7. Réveil matinal**

S'endormir dans le canapé, à deux, sa tête reposant sur son épaule n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle. Ils allaient être en retard au travail.

_Mince !

Clark ouvrit les yeux, clairement encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

_J'te fais ton café, file à la douche ! Perry va nous assassiner !

_Euh, Lois, on est toujours en retard, j'te rappelle.

_Yep mais devine quoi, tu as annoncé qu'on rentrait travailler à deux. Qu'on serait à l'heure…

_Merde !

_Allez ! Grouille !

Ils arrivèrent bien sûr en retard, accueillis par des sourires narquois. Foutue réputation d'être en couple !


	8. Bad things

Je m'éclate alors, vala encore un pour la route! (la chanson ne m'appartient pas, ni le chanteur ni rien)

* * *

><p><strong>8. Bad things<strong>

Travailler avec Lois Lane pouvait parfois avoir un côté surnaturel. Clark essaya de dissimuler son sourire alors qu'elle finissait une interview avec enthousiasme. Son 'J'espère que malgré tout vous ne finirez pas en prison, voler un demi milliard, c'était quand même bien tenté' avait fait glousser une assistante qui passait par là et il résistait.

_Smallville, je pense que la journée va être belle !

Elle remit ses écouteurs et là…

Elle fredonna.

En le regardant parfois avec un sourire.

Et là, elle fredonna '**but ****before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you'.**

Et il rougit.


	9. La planque

Et le neuvième drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>9. La planque<strong>

Il ne devait pas faire de commentaires. Non, vraiment, il ne devait pas. Mais l'entendre chanter en permanence des airs de chansons équivoques commençait à lui donner des idées.

Des idées pour passer le temps par exemple. Dans cette voiture, allongés sur le siège arrière.

Clark ferma les yeux un instant, voulant réfréner ses envies peu recommandables lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le bras. Rien de bien méchant pour lui.

- Reste concentré, on est pas là pour roupiller !

Effectivement, pas pour dormir. Lois lui lança un regard soupçonneux alors qu'il la fixait. La nuit allait être longue.


	10. Le flou

Et vala la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>10. Le flou<strong>

Elle avait honte. Enfin… Juste un peu. Juste un soupçon de honte qui n'allait nullement venir interférer avec son plan.

-Le flou ?

Elle murmurait mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait venir. Il avait ce super pouvoir pour tout entendre.

-Le flou ?

-Je suis là.

Lois sentit qu'il était derrière elle et connaissant leur pacte implicite, elle ne se retourna pas.

-Un problème ?

-Non… Disons seulement que ça faisait longtemps.

-Vous allez bien Lois ? Vous semblez ailleurs…

Elle rougit. Avec cette rencontre, elle allait être distraite au moins pour deux jours. Fantasmer sur un inconnu… Le pied !


	11. Interview d'enfants

Et toujours merci à Rosa et ses reviews qui me font trop plaisir :)

* * *

><p><strong>11. Interview d'enfants<strong>

Annie et Léonia, six et neuf ans, dévisageaient d'un air curieux les deux arrivants. C'était tellement rare de voir des adultes dans cette partie de l'orphelinat.

-Smallville, tu fais l'interview ?

-Oui.

Léonia, la plus téméraire, vint se poster devant Clark.

-Vous êtes mon futur papa ?

-Euh, non. Nous sommes ici pour publier un article dans le journal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rappeler qu'…

-Non! Pourquoi tu veux pas nous adopter ?

-Euhhh.

-C'est elle qui veut pas? Demanda Annie.

-Non. On est pas mariés.

-Mariez-vous.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

La journée allait être longue.


	12. Interview d'enfants II

Je suis une auteure adorable donc quand on demande, je m'exécute. Rosa, vala ta suite!

* * *

><p><strong>12. Interview d'enfants II<strong>

-Pourquoi elle t'appelle Smallville ? » Demanda alors Annie.

-Parce que c'est mon surnom.

-Pourquoi ton surnom c'est Smallville ? » Insista-t-elle.

-Parce que j'habitais Smallville quand on s'est connu.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »S'enquit Leonia.

-Quelques années déjà.

-Si longtemps et vous êtes pas un couple? Mais c'est nul!

Ouais! C'est trop nul! Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes? Les garçons, ils sont timides! C'est les filles qui doivent leur dire!

-Je… Je…

-Lois est très timide! Intervint Clark.

Lois regardait la scène avec fascination. L'interview était délirante et ces deux gamines étaient réellement diaboliques…


	13. Interview d'enfants III

Héhéhé, il suffit de demander :)

* * *

><p><strong>13. Interview d'enfants III<strong>

Lois regardait avec suspicion la Barbie qu'Annie lui tendait.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu vas faire parler Barbie avec Ken.

-Ken ?

-L'amoureux de Barbie. C'est Clark qui le tient.

-Ah…

Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir un jour joué à la Barbie…

-Et je dois dire quoi?

-Ce que tu ressens.

-Ah…

Elle prit une voix aigue et entama un 'Bonjour Ken!'

- Bonjour Barbie!

-Je suis contente de travailler avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-On va boire un café demain?

-Ok.

- Vous êtes totalement désépérant. » Annonça Annie.

-Désespérant, on dit. » Corrigea Léonia.


	14. Interview d'enfants IV

Deux sur le même jour, vous ne rêvez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Interview d'enfants IV<strong>

-Merci les filles pour toutes ces informations, ma foi, fort intéressantes. » Lois fit un sourire pour ponctuer son propos. « J'espère que le devoir de math que nous t'avons aidé à faire sera correct. Sinon, et bien, Clark ira s'excuser auprès de ta maitresse, Léonia.

Elle se releva en récupérant son sac et d'un geste très peu habituel, elle se pencha pour leur donner à chacune un bisou.

-Salut les filles. » Conclut alors Clark un peu étonné du comportement de sa partenaire.

-Attends, Lois! » Demanda Annie en attrapant sa Barbie. « C'est pour toi. Bon café demain!


	15. Café et mésaventures

Etant une auteure très très conciliante, voilà la sortie café ^^

* * *

><p><strong>15. Café et mésaventures<strong>

Assis sur un banc, Lois et Clark, couverts de suie, sirotaient un café.

-Je n'en reviens pas.

-Moi non plus, Lois.

-Quelle était la probabilité pour que notre sortie 'boire un café' finisse dans un chaos total ?

-Haute selon moi, tu as l'art de te mettre dans des situations spectaculaires. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Avec plaisir, porte moi donc voir un médecin.

-Te porter ?

-Oui. Le Flou a autre chose à faire que de me sauver. Tu auras donc l'immense honneur de me porter.

Clark leva les yeux au ciel et la prit dans ses bras.


	16. Médecine

**16. Médecine**

Le médecin épousseta la suie sur la peau de Lois avant de l'ausculter.

-Vous étiez donc dans ce café?  
>-Oui, grâce à deux gamines adorables. D'ailleurs, j'dois leur écrire pour raconter ça.<br>-Et que s'est-il passé exactement?  
>-Clark est allé commander au comptoir, un type a débarqué en hurlant qu'un plombier zingueur avait ruiné sa vie, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son aspirateur acheté sur internet, il l'a branché et là, l'appareil a expulsé son contenu dans la pièce.<br>-Et vous venez ici pour?  
>-J'ai reçu un bout de bois.<br>-Une écharde ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Ah…  
>-Comment ça 'ah…'? <p>


	17. Procès

Allez, on reprend ^^

* * *

><p><strong>17. Procès<strong>

Assis côte à côte dans le tribunal, Lois et Clark dessinaient avec entrain sur leurs calepins. Les caricatures des inculpés de meurtres se suivaient. Soudain, ils redressèrent la tête brusquement.

-Clark, elle a bien dit qu'elle sortait avec son demi-frère juste pour faire enrager leur père?

-Je le crains.

-Mais c'est légal ça?

-Aucune idée.

-Attend, elle a assassiné sa mère?

-On dirait.

-Perry va jamais en revenir.

-Je confirme. Il avait pas demandé un petit compte rendu tout simple et sans histoire?

-Je pense qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même…

-Mais ce n'est pas notre faute cette fois!

-Va lui expliquer ça…


	18. Fausse alerte

Je m'éclate avec lois et clark ^^ Vous en avez de la chance chers lecteurs ^^

* * *

><p><strong>18. Fausse alerte<strong>

Clark tapotait discrètement sur son clavier. Ses pouvoirs lui apportaient régulièrement des cris de détresse dans toute la ville et il essayait de trier au mieux les vraies urgences. Lorsque soudain, il entendit Lois. Et Lois se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles. Il sortit discrètement de l'open space pour pouvoir aller secourir sa damoiselle en détresse. Il l'aurait bien ligotée et gardée chez lui. Juste pour ne pas devoir s'inquiéter. Pas pour profiter de la situation. Il se changea en un éclair et entendit la voix de Lois chuchoter 'fausse alerte, j'ai eu le dernier chou à la crème !'


	19. Fin d'année

**Un petit drabble de circonstance :) Bonne fin d'année les poussins!**

**Excellente lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Fin d'année <strong>

-Je déteste la fin d'année!

Clark jeta un œil amusé sur sa collègue de travail. Elle mettait son bonnet et son écharpe, prête à affronter le froid du 30 décembre.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-C'est triste et puis cette obligation de faire quelque chose avec des amis ou en famille. Perso, je préfèrerais encore me rouler en boule dans le fond de mon lit le 25 décembre au soir et me réveiller miraculeusement le premier de l'an.

-Vendu.

-Quoi?

-Tu viens chez moi, on se coupe du monde et on sera vite en 2012!

-Je t'adore! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.


	20. Nouvel an

**Bonne année à tous mes lecteurs! :)**

**Profitez un max de tout et puis, plein de bonheur et de réussites!**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20. Nouvel an<strong>

Lois et Clark avaient passé la nuit de leur réveillon avec une bouteille de champagne et quelques plats envoyé par Martha. Repu et fatigué, ils avaient fini par se poser dans le canapé pour ne plus en partir.

-Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure… » Commença Lois d'un air un peu gêné.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolée pour… enfin, tu vois, pour t'avoir embrassé ainsi…

-Je ne le suis pas donc tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

Lois rougit en l'entendant. C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

- Clark… Il y a du gui au dessus du canapé.

- Demandé si gentiment Lois…


	21. Meilleurs voeux

21. Meilleurs vœux

Lois leva les yeux au ciel en voyant arriver son cher patron sur la petite estrade installée au milieu de l'open space. Son discours –le même que les dernières années– était prononcé avec un enthousiasme réel.

- Clark, je rêve où il insinue qu'on roucoule tous les deux au lieu de choper le Flou et l'interviewer ?  
>- Yep. Ils ricanent tous, à cause de ça. Mais nous on a un truc en plus.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Nous, on sait exactement ce qu'il en est entre nous. Eux non. Je trouve ça étrangement jubilatoire.<p>

Lois sourit. Cette année allait être très intéressante. 


	22. A l'oeil

Je commence les leçon de conduite la semaine prochaine donc avant le ralentissement des publications, je m'amuse à éditer. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>22. A l' œil<p>

- Lois, sois plus discrète. Perry nous regarde.  
>- Rien à faire. Donc je disais, aujourd'hui, on se fait le nouvel an russe.<br>- Un 13 janvier ?  
>- Clark. Je ne suis pas responsable des idées tordues de quelques givrés de Moscou. Nouvel an russe ce soir et puis on fera le nouvel an chinois le 23 janvier.<br>- Tu veux vraiment tous les faire cette année, n'est ce pas ?  
>- J'avoue. Mais depuis peu, j'ai une légère addiction à ces célébrations. Surtout si c'est avec toi.<br>- Attention, Perry en approche !  
>- Vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez… mais je vous ai à l'œil. <p>


	23. Lettre

Alors que je pars à la conquête du monde à bord de la voiture de l'auto-école (deuxième leçon et déjà sur les grands routes^^), j'vous édite quand même les fics que je peux ^^

Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, Paradisiaque III est en écriture depuis peu ^^ Bientôt la publication! Enfin, comptez quand même février mars ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>23. Lettre<p>

Chère Lois et Clark, Annie veut vous écrire parce qu'elle a rêvé que vous aviez des ailes. Elle a mangé trop de chocolat pour croire que c'est vrai mais elle a insisté.  
>Ici, ça va. On a trois nouveaux orphelins ici. Un bébé et des jumeaux. Mais n'allez pas les adopter. Vous nous avez déjà. Sauf si vous voudrez une grande famille alors on veut bien des frères et sœurs.<p>

Et puis, Clark doit avouer qu'il t'aime Lois. Et tu dois faire la même chose, Lois.

Et venir nous chercher. On attend sagement.

Gros bisous.

Ps: on voudrait des bonbons.

Léonia

Annie


	24. Garderie

Simply Lois et Simplicité seront les seuls mis à jour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine! Mes cours de conduite me sapent le moral au plus haut point... Donc. Peu de mises à jour.

* * *

><p>24. Garderie<p>

Perry White, en entrant dans son journal, savait qu'il aurait du rester dans son lit. Lois chantonnait à son bureau tandis que Clark expliquait dieu savait quoi sur son ordinateur à une gamine. Il s'apprêtait à les enguirlander copieusement lorsqu'il marcha sur un objet étrange.

-T'as marché sur ma Barbie! Méchant!

C'était quoi ça?

-Mais…  
>-Pas de mais! Fais un bisou à Barbie! Elle a eu mal.<br>-Ah. Désolé?

La gamine parut satisfaite.

-Désolée, ce sont nos petites stars de l'orphelinat. Je prépare un article de plus sur ce lieu.

Perry ne commenta pas. Il avait besoin d'Elvis. Et vite. 


	25. Vague de Chaleur

Je n'ai toujours pas écrasé quelqu'un sur les routes! Youhou!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>25. Vague de chaleur<p>

Lois, un sourire aux lèvres, regardait avec fascination la neige au dehors.

- Je pense que tu vas devoir rester ici. Même le Flou doit s'être réfugié au chaud. C'est une véritable tempête.

Clark souriait en coin. De ce si torride sourire en coin.

- Tu as l'air vraiment peinée par ce fait, Lois. Je me trompe ?  
>- Non, je pense à notre cher perry, sous la neige, pour aller au boulot pendant que toi… » Elle s'avanca lentement vers lui. « Et moi, nous allons rester au chaud.<br>- Exactement.  
>- Il va falloir que je te tienne bien au chaud…<br>- Vendu. 


	26. Découverts

Et par la même occasion, je relance Simply Lois ^^

* * *

><p><strong>26. Découverts<strong>

A la seconde où Chloé posa les yeux sur eux deux, Lois sut que son secret ne tiendrait pas la journée. Cela commença par un haussement de sourcil circonspect. Puis, un regard inquisiteur.

La journée fut rude pour le couple qui tentait le tout pour le tout, histoire de maintenir l'illusion. Pas de regards trop langoureux, pas de sourire en coin. Mais étrangement, ce fut juste entre sa remarque 'je vais me chercher un thé' et celle de Clark 'Ramène moi un chocolat' que Chloé s'approcha. Elle se pencha et leur posa la question.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous en couple?


	27. Totalement et éperdument

Et oui! On reprend! Et on dit merci aussi à whynot1993 qui m'a remise sur le droit chemin ;) Spéciale dédicace donc :) Rosa, ton bisou!

* * *

><p>27. Totalement et éperdument<p>

Roulée en boule sous une couette, Lois regardait en alternance Clark un peu mal-à-l'aise et Chloé avec son sourire béat.

-Vous êtes ensemble… Waouw! J'peux vous prendre en photo quand vous vous embrassez? Parce que papa ne voudra jamais me croire! Une preuve visuel vaut mille discours, alors…

-Chloé. » Clark se pinça l'arrête du nez. « C'est top secret. Point. Lois et moi, c'est Lois et moi. Tu es juste au courant avant les autres.

Lois cacha son sourire sous sa couette. Si elle n'était pas déjà totalement sous le charme, c'est à cet instant qu'elle aurait définitivement été amoureuse.


	28. Sauvetage

Merci les poussins, j'vous aime ^^

* * *

><p><strong>28. Sauvetage <strong>

-Kent!

N'écoutant que son courage, Lois attrapa le bas de la veste de Clark et le tira violemment vers le reçut sur ses genoux.

-Outch! Smallville, c'est un régime qu'il te faut! Et quelle idée de rester bêtement là, debout devant une bande de dangereux criminels. Le Flou s'en occupe alors contente toi de prendre des photos de loin et laisse les héros faire leur job, d'accord?

Il lui adressa un sourire piteux.

-Je vais chercher mon appareil photo. J'arrive.

-Et voilà, il part et rate l'arrivée du Flou! C'est malin ça! Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur le Flou!


	29. Endroit, envers

Et nous voilà avec une suite :)

Excellente fin de dimanche ;)

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>29. Endroit, envers…<p>

- Lane! Kent!

- Oui, big boss?

- Pouvez vous me dire ce que sont ces… choses.

- Ce sont des aiguilles à tricoter…

- Et que font ces aiguilles sur votre bureau?

- Et bien… Nous étions en train d'étudier le point à l'endroit et le point à l'envers.

- Au lieu de travailler?

- Oui et non. En fait, Mira, une charmante petite vieille que nous avons interviewée ce matin sur le sauvetage de son chien par le Flou nous a promis des infos croustillantes si nous arrivions à lui faire trois mailles à l'endroit et trois mailles à l'envers. Alors, on s'entraine.

- Vous me tuerez.


	30. Charité

Oui, quitte à mettre à jour simplicité, autant faire simply Lois dans la foulée! Hop hop hop on garde le rythme ^^

Excellente lecture!

* * *

><p>30. Charité<p>

Elle allait perdre un poumon. C'était sûr et certain. Elle était sportive. Oui. Enfin, sportive. Pas championne prête pour les Jeux Olympiques! Et Clark courrait à côté d'elle et il ne semblait même pas essoufflé! C'était terriblement injuste et horrible et même pas humain.

_Vais…Mourir.

Elle s'arrêta, épuisée.

_On y est presque.

_Continue… » Elle reprit un peu d'air. « Si ça te chante.

_Lois, continue et je ferai ce que tu veux pendant une semaine.

Ah… Ca, c'était intéressant. Et elle voulait voir Perry à l'arrivée. L'instigateur de ce marathon pour les orphelins allait mourir. Foi de Lois Lane.


	31. Bonus: un amour de donut

Alors, je vous présente le premier Bonus de Simply Lois sur 'comment Lois et Clark tombent amoureux' ^^ Et ça, c'est cadeau pour ma beta readeuse australienne qui s'occupe de relire la version anglaise de Simply Lois. Enfin bref. Donc Rosa, si on calcule bien, un jour tu sauras quand il se sont mis ensemble et comment ^^ XD

Voilà la bête ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : un amour de donut<strong>

Quand elle était enfant, Lois voulait trois choses très simples : devenir une journaliste, vivre des aventures palpitantes dans une grande ville et, la dernière et pas la moindre, trouver le donut parfait.

Pour le journalisme, elle avait un tas de une, son propre bureau (avec Clark) et un Perry White en admiration pour elle – ok, si on exceptait ses retards et son impertinence.

Pour les aventures palpitantes, c'était plus que ce qu'elle escomptait. Avec le Flou, sa cousine, Lex Luthor et tous les méchants, c'était de loin le plus excitant !

Mais ce jour là, quand Clark lui offrit un donut, elle tomba amoureuse des deux.


	32. Ce que je veux, jour 1

Le principe de cette fic, c'est d'avoir des phases actives et parfois d'oublis, juste pour pouvoir la redécouvrir à chaque fois. Même pour moi!

V, ceci est pour toi, ta review m'a donné envie de faire en sorte que tu ne t'ennuies pas aujourd'hui!

* * *

><p><strong>32. Ce que je veux, jour 1<strong>

Perry chantonnait dans son bureau et Lois aurait pu jurer voir les nuages porteurs de pluie se ruer au-dessus du Daily Planet. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le marathon et elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle désirait pour son premier jour de 'Clark est à mon service et je le vaux bien'.

-Clarkkkkkkkkk. Tu sais, je souffre toujours de cette horrible course.

-Hin hin.

-Tu pourrais compatir.

-Arrête de porter des hauts talons vertigineux… Ça serait un début.

Sale petit saloupiot.

-Masse-moi les pieds, s'il te plait. Tu as promis de faire tout…

Et Clark à ses pieds, c'était parfait.


	33. Enfin Presque!

**33. Enfin... Presque**

Lois s'ennuyait. Clark pouvait le voir rien qu'à sa manière de jouer négligemment avec son crayon. Après un énième soupir, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? Même pas un petit truc? Tu as promis de tout faire pour moi, occupe-moi!  
>-J'ai une idée.<p>

Le sourire de Clark aurait dû l'alarmer. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec Léonia et Annie. Et Clark qui avait été obligé de s'absenter pour une raison inconnue.

-Vous allez nous adopter? Demanda Annie pour la cinquième fois.

Et Lois luttait pour ne pas répondre 'oui'.


	34. Ce que je veux, jour 2

**34. Ce que je veux - Jour 2**

-Non.  
>-Je n'ai encore rien dit! Fais-moi un peu confiance, Clark!<br>-Je connais ce regard. Et c'est non.  
>-Mais…<br>-Lois, tu sais bien que j'ai accepté de faire tout ce que tu veux pour cette semaine. Et c'est d'accord. Vraiment. Mais là, tout de suite, je sais parfaitement que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Et que ça te couterait beaucoup. Donc, non.

Lois se refrogna. Depuis quand Clark était-il si… Tellement… Soupirant bruyamment, elle joua négligemment avec la cuillère en face d'elle.

-Soyons clairs, ceci est MA crème brûlée. Si tu veux vraiment un dessert, commande-le maintenant.


End file.
